I'm not wearing That! (Halloween Fic)
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kevin and Ben go costume shopping and Ben is not happy wearing what Kevin's chosen for him. Warning Yaoi Slash Boy/Boy do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing:Ben/Kevin

Do not read if you do not like

I'm not wearing That!

Kevin and Ben go costume shopping and Ben is not happy wearing what Kevin's chosen for him.

-x-x-x-x

Ben was blushing like mad, he had lost rock paper scissors to Kevin and now he had to wear a Halloween costume Kevin picked out for him. He was in the changing room looking himself in the mirror while Kevin waited outside. "I'm not wearing this Kevin!" Ben shouted.

"Yes you are now come out here or I'll come in there after you." Kevin snapped back more than willing to go in there and grab his boyfriend in his sexy costume.

"How does this match your pirate costume? It makes no sense." Ben said looking himself over again.

"Come out here and I'll tell you." Kevin said with a smirk not that Ben could see it. Ben peeked out the door to make sure the coast was clear. Ben stepped out in his costume and Kevin drooled as his eyes roamed over Ben's body.

Ben was dressed as a belly dancer the costume was made to Kevin's specifications. He had a dark green thong with a skirt that barely hid his rear and crotch. He had see through leggings and flat shoes. He had a small light green vest that showed off his chest and stomach. He had a green colored see through material covering his face. Kevin had Ben dressed as a belly dancer.

"Tell me how this matches your pirate costume." Ben moved his hips causing the flimsy material called a skirt to flow up showing off Ben's ass. Kevin was hard before but now he was painfully aroused. Kevin slid up to Ben and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"It's simple I'm the pirate and you are my treasure." Kevin said wrapping his arms around Ben and kissing his cheek. Ben blushed and began pushing at Kevin's chest.

"You tricked me." Ben growled and Kevin kissed the boy's neck.

"I wouldn't say that, I'd say I won." Kevin licked Ben's neck making him moan in pleasure. Ben was getting hard his dick pushing at the undergarment. Kevin brushed his leg against Ben's arousal. "Looks like someone is enjoying this." Kevin said with a grin and Ben growled at him.

Kevin kissed Ben to silence the string of curses that was sure to come. His hand slipped under the skirt and fondled Ben's confined cock and balls. The kiss was broken with a gasp. "Ahh Kevin." Ben moaned and Kevin took this chance to sneak behind him. He kept Ben firmly in his grasp and rubbed his bulge against his ass.

The older teen undid his pants and freed his hard cock. He hot dogged Ben's ass earning a moan from the brunette. "Kevin stop someone could see." Ben gasped looking around the store may have been slow but that didn't mean an employee or a random customer couldn't see them.

Kevin's answer to this was pulling Ben into the changing room. He lifted the back of Ben's skirt up and pulled the strap of the thong to the side and let the tip of his crotch kiss Ben's hole. "You look so fucking sexy Benji." Kevin growled into his ear, Ben tried to struggle but Kevin had a firm grip on his cock which made it difficult to get away. Kevin began to push into Ben's ass his dick forcing Ben's tight hole open. Ben bit his lip hard to keep himself from screaming in pleasure. "Fuck your tighter than normal does being in this outfit excite you?" Kevin said with a light chuckle Ben whipped his head back to glare at Kevin only to moan as Kevin sank deeper inside him.

Ben was shaking in pleasure and it was long before his pirate of a boyfriend began plundering his tight booty. Ben groaned at his own mental pun Kevin's cheesyness rubbed off on him. Kevin was teasing his nipple with one hand and fondling his cock while his thick cock was thrust in and out of his tight ass.

Kevin kissed Ben's neck as he thrust harder and faster into Ben's tight heat. "Kevin stop I'm going to cum!" Ben moaned and Kevin only doubled his efforts he thrust into Ben harder and faster hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. Ben couldn't hold back he came into the garment covering his crotch the seed spilling out and down his legs. Ben's clenching inner muscles brought Kevin over the edge. He came filling Ben up with his thick seed. Kevin ripped the tag off the outfit and grinned. "Looks like you made a mess of the costume we have to buy it now. I'll pay for it since I enjoyed my treat so much."

Ben glared as Kevin tucked himself back into his pants and went to pay for the costume. 'He's gonna pay for this.'

-Halloween Night-

Kevin showed up at Ben's house with Gwen, Manny, Cooper, and Pierce. Kevin was in his sexy male pirate costume, with tight pants and a tight shirt that showed off his upper body. He had a pirate hat on his head and a supposed fake sword. "Sup guys Ben's almost ready."

"I'm ready alright." Ben said and came out of his house in his belly dancer outfit though Ben made a few modifications of his own, the skirt was changed into a long see through skirt cut up the side so Ben had free range, the vest was gone and he had a dark green choker around his throat. The guys felt their jaws drop.

Kevin growled as the guys were eyeing his boy friend. "Ben!"

"What you wanted me to be a belly dancer, I'm going as a belly dancer." Ben said and walked off followed by Manny Pierce and Cooper. Kevin was stunned for a moment before he raced after his boyfriend. Kevin had a busy night keeping perverts hands of his treasure.

Kevin may have gotten a treat but the trick was on him in the end. Happy Halloween.

End


End file.
